


in bloom

by baejinhwis



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: College Parties, Fluff, M/M, WOOSEOK IS BAD WITH FEELINGS, WOOYU IS SO UNDERRATED, almost smut but I couldn't sin full on, cute boys being cute, hongseok changgu and hyojong are only mentioned, i love this ship oof, in the uk its legal to drink at 18 ok, lots of swearing im sorry, super fluff at the end yes, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baejinhwis/pseuds/baejinhwis
Summary: Even if i become a withered flower,Fallen and trampledProtect me so that i won't lose light—aka the wooyu neighbours au that no one asked for





	in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is my first contribution to the pentagon fanfics and this ship is underrated so i wrote a thing, feel free to leave a comment or contact me on insta @pentahuns - i hope y'all like it !! p.s the end was super rushed ughhh but it's 2am and i havent proof read this so sorry for any mistakes !!

Gradually,  
the brunette assuaged himself beyond the tranquility of his dreams — one step at a time— the gentle hum of the birds infiltrating from the gap where he leaves his window open daily. 

The almond silk curtains flowing within the air created a delicate gust just of enough capability to naturally ease the boy from his slumber.  
That was until uninvited screeching and bellows suffused the small room, followed by a lanky heap situated directly on top of him whilst a slender and lighter body dipped behind him in his small bed which barely inhabited the giant of himself.  
“Good moOORNING”, was the first thing he heard from the lanky boy, followed by an overly joyful Kang Hyunggu tugging the duvet off of him- his skin underneath his clothes shaking, seeing as how fucking early it seemed on a saturday morning, he wondered why the two acclaimed so much energy and obnoxiously proclaimed it to him- nevertheless, he tried to block out what sounded to him like fucking screeching. His attempts to pull his pillow around his ears was useless, the strength of the other brunette claimed dominance —which surprised him— due to the tall however slim frame of the older. Pillows flung aside, he had little choice but to sit up and to listen to what nonsense was so significant compared to undisturbed sleep.  
“You better tell me why you woke me up so fucking early before i dropkick the pair out of this fucking window”, he proclaimed whilst lazily motioning to his already ajar window, the sleep still visible within his actions,  
“Wooseok it's fucking 1pm”, the taller dryly proclaimed, a displeased look upon his defined features.

Wooseok had originally met the enigma that was Yan An, sunken shoulders slumped on the bus stop bench down the road, black converse tracing lines into the puddle beneath his legs which continued to fill up. The younger had questioned the morose expression upon his face in which he learned the difficulties that the Chinese boy faced with communicating in the primary language used in the country. After minutes of poor attempts to translate his words into broken Chinese, Yan An ended up curled up onto one of Wooseok’s sofas, thick blanket enveloping him to block out the stifling November chill. That evening Wooseok learned that Yan An’s case wasn't nearly as dramatic as he assumed, he had got on the bus from the neighbouring village because he and his boyfriend, Wooseok’s now close friend Yeo Changgu, had fallen out over icing flavours to place on cakes they'd made that afternoon. Yan An insisted it was a serious matter, with a constant pout planted on his face- earning a hysteric chuckle from the younger. Since then, the elder had made his way to Wooseok’s comforting home, more often than not. 

Hyunggu, on the other hand was a completely different story, starting from the earlier years of Wooseok’s life. They’d met in their first years of college, when Hyunggu moved into the house to the left of him- an instant connection formed between them, Hyunggu’s incessant screeching one night triggered the interest of the younger, in which he further lifted his permanently ajar window in order to throw a pen previously rested on his desk, across to the window opposite. The startled boy also raised his window, sweat glistening on his forehead in which he apologised, it was 3 am after all however he proclaimed that he was playing on the Wii and he “could not possibly ever lose to Princess Peach on Mario Kart, but she was proving to be a royal bitch today”, Wooseok had known then and there that he’s found a neighbour worth befriending. Similar nights followed this, in which Hyunggu had ended up in Wooseok’s room, playing games or vice versa, curious to why the other was always awake so late, in which Wooseok replied, “What else does a 19 year old college boy do at such times?”. In the discoverance of their similar age Hyunggu was shocked due to the expectancy of the younger to be years above him, most likely because of his tree trunk legs, in which he was beyond pleased to know that he was the elder in the situation- even, even if was merely by 4 days. Though, Wooseok would still never let him live down to the fact that the younger conquered him in his most skilled game- Mario Kart, of course. (No wonder he was so fucking stressed out about Princess Peach that night).  
Yan An assumed that him and Hyunggu were a couple upon first introduction, causing an unusual aura of awkwardness between the two, lasting for weeks. Wooseok knew they’d always been strictly platonic since the beginning. Did Hyunggu perceive it as something more?  
They’d all managed to get along almost instantaneously, as a three, adapting to the third and oldest boy in whatever little friendship group they had constructed, nevertheless, they were jubilant and that’s all that was relevant to the three within that moment.

Wooseok could be more exultant if he was aware of why he had two over adrenalized boys perched at the end of his bed.  
“Hm, it better be bloody important that you’ve woken me up so early in the AFTERNOOn for”, he replied, emphasis on the ‘afternoon’ after being previously corrected.  
“New neighbour alert, he moved in yesterday. You didn’t notice?”, questioned Hyunggu whilst conveniently encapsulating his body in the duvet he stole from Wooseok,  
“Nope, I was at classes all yesterday and then took multiple naps”, the taller proclaimed, waiting for some explanation from the two boys practically bouncing from their spaces,  
“He seems like your age Woo, i’m sure he’s up in the middle of the night like you fucking hamsters” Yan An finished with a wink before rolling off the bed and whipping out some binoculars- wait where the fuck did they come from.  
“Oh my god you can’t fucking spy on him”, Wooseok protested, throwing on a large supreme hoodie to battle the chill experienced from lack of duvet- thanks a lot Hyunggu.  
“But we can and we are”, Hyunggu chimed, moving over to the window to acclaim a clearer view. “This is so fucking creepy you know guys?”, the comment ignored as Yan An continued to peer through his binoculars with Hyunggu attached to his side.  
“Look– target locked bitches”, Yan An pointed out, increasing the interest of Wooseok as he approached his ajar window. Tall, hm, Wooseok thought. It was proving a challenge to properly assess the boy due to him being a few floors below, placing multiple boxes on the driveway from his car. 

Hyunggu unnoticeably pushed the window slightly wider, whilst grabbing the ripe apple placed upon his desk, gesturing to Yan An in the process as they both ducked down. The signals exchanged between the two completely passed Wooseok, face stern as he observed the boy, dark brown russet hair with defined facial features, a sculpt— fuck. his thoughts were promptly interrupted as the red fruit was launched directly into said face, almost knocking the poor boy out. After regaining awareness, the vulnerable boy searched for the origin of the attack, efficacious in creating eye contact as he looked up to the window, meeting the big dark pupils of Jung Wooseok, utterly discombobulated with the whole 3 seconds that just occurred. There he stood, alone, frozen like deer caught in headlights; that was until Yan An pulled him down to the floor and therefore out of his misery, the younger still dazed within a state of bewilderment. 

“What the fuck?” Wooseok practically scowled, as the two fell into fits of hysteria.  
“Now he definetly knows who you are”, Yan An threw out amongst laughter, ducking as a pillow was launched in the direction of his head, barely scraping his hair.  
“You can't ruin his face, Changgu would murder you!” Hyunggu protested,  
“I will throw a fucking apple at your face, see how you like it – honestly what the fuck was that all about? Now he probably thinks i’m a pervert looking at him through my window then fucking attacking him”, Whined the younger, sulk obvious in his tone,  
“Exactly my point”, Hyunggu exaggerated sarcastically as Wooseok’s eyes widened, his patience being tested to the limits.  
“He’s kinda hot though Woo…” Yan An mumbled, peeping over the window to capture a view of the injured boy.  
“Don't you have a boyfriend?” Hyunggu and Wooseok spluttered simultaneously, shocked at the regard,  
“Hmm, doesn't mean I can't look”. The two fell silent.  
“Right we're going to meet Changgu and Hyojong bye”, the older suddenly announced  
“Wha-”, Hyunggu had little time to protest as he was grabbed and dragged from the others room- barely catching his breath as the evacuated the house, Yan An grabbing some paper off of Wooseok’s desk whilst throwing a cheeky grin over his shoulder.  
“Where are you g-” Slam. And then they were gone. Those kids, he thought- although clearly the younger of the three.  
Wooseok always found amusement in which he was frequently assumed to be the eldest of the trio, due to his gulliver legs and general giant build. Plus, Hyunggu wasn’t much of a match with his short height and small yet muscular build, catching everyone in sight off-guard when he casually strolls around in tank tops,unbothered, as if girls aren’t swooning once he breathes. As for Yanan, he was unpredictable, with long thick eyelashes, a shy grin and soft cheeks, he had the complexion of a baby- however his surprisingly witty humour and sudden mood switches showed age. The older was no doubt popular like the two youngers, everyone either wanted to be him, or desired to protect him. This Changgu was barely fond of.

Wooseok had known Changgu a little shorter than he’d known Yan An himself and no doubt was he a lovely guy, insisting Wooseok take his umbrella when he was departing from lunch with the two o him, in which he was introduced to Changgu for the first time. Changgu’s issue was that he was protective of Yan An. Extremely. It wasn’t as if Yanan would ever cheat on Changgu however as an insecure person, Changgu consistently had such worries, devoting himself to the younger.Yan An never sparked a complaint and they seem loved-up enough; in the minds of the two youngers they were either obnoxiously adorable, in which they constantly look out for each other subconsciously- or - borderline gross, with usual PDA where possible. Either way Hyunggu nor Wooseok had a problem with it, therefore they kept quiet. 

The still confused and promptly less sleepy giant fell back onto his bed- merely dodging the headboard whilst taking his phone out of his pocket, opening up kakao talk to the group chat “Yan Genius and the peasants”, created by the boy himself of course, the others ‘lacking authority’, wise words from Yan An,

[ Yan Genius and the Peasants ]

Green Giant:  
So you're just going to sneak  
off like that ?!1!1!2!

Yan Genius  
Precisely- wow you've  
caught on well dumbass ;)

Green Giant  
Hm shut up loser, party friday?

Yan Genius  
Guess i’m buying drinks  
cause you're still fucking five? 

Kangangel ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
An excuse to get pissed i am listening (*^◯^*)

Green Giant  
(-_-)  
Kangangel ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
See you then moody…. alsoo we may have  
accidentally sent a note  
through cuties door from you (^з^)-☆

Green Giant  
You did what ?!1?2?2 

seen by Yan Genius and Kangangel ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Wooseok fumbled with his phone, anger rising as he rubbed his eyes on the back of his hand— God he needs to get some fucking sleep. 

After waiting for a whole two seconds he reopened the chat only to be faced with

Yan Genius is offline  
Kangangel ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ is offline

Damn. It was all gonna be okay, the attacked boy would surely forget the incident in a matter of days and Wooseok could return to being the overly confident and blatantly entertaining guy he was; disregarding his existence entirely. 

A fumbling coming from downstairs emulsified previous thoughts, slumping down his stairs Wooseok halted upon sighting of a crumpled sheet of paper dangling from his letterbox.  
Salvaging the paper, he squinted at the small and scruffy handwriting, reading out;

Dear Wooseok aka apple guy from next door,  
Don’t worry about the apple, i escaped with only minor physical injuries.  
Nice aim by the way ;)  
-Mysterious cute neighbour and receiver of apple attack

Wooseok choked on fucking air. Okay. What the fuck. He was going to kill the others. Why the hell did they think it was mandatory to give the guy his name let alone send a note against his permission- he was going to sue. Reading the note over again, unconsciously gritting his teeth when he scanned upon the word, ‘cute’- hm, modest. 

Reading the note was hardly giving him any insight on why this boy insisted he was ‘cute’ and what the boys could’ve possibly sent him originally.  
All he knew was that it was highly unlikely that Yan An and Hyunggu would tell him, let alone hint him to any idea of what it could’ve said- therefore he retired in his thoughts, that was until he felt the vibration of his phone thumping in his back pocket.  
Once reaching it the first thing he saw was:

[ Yan Genius and the peasants ]  
Yan Genius sent a photo 

And the plot thickens, he thought silently, hesitantly unlocking his phone to be faced with the very piece of paper stolen off of Wooseok’s own bed; squinting to read the writing scrawled on it, slowly becoming more infuriated by the second;

Dear Mysterious cute neighbour and receiver of apple attack,  
Sorry for launching the apple at your face,  
It was the only logical idea i could think of to get your attention-  
No harm intended,  
-Wooseok aka apple guy from next door.

He scoffed. He had to applaud them, it did sound like the note was coming from Wooseok himself- apart from the cute part. He would never tell them that though. Closing the image he replied to the chat, applying a facade that only he was aware of,

Green Giant  
I hate you. 

Yan Genius  
Let’s face it Woo, you’ll thank us eventually  
that you don’t have to stare at him from your  
window until you pluck the courage  
to actually fucking talk to him.

Kangangel ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
He’s got a point, it’s your  
habit when you like people.

Green Giant  
I do not fucking like him !  
… wait… how would you know?

Kangangel☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ is offline

Yan Genius  
What was all that about?

Green Giant  
I wanna know myself.... Anyway, i  
always talk to the people i like,  
unlike you when you avoided Changgu for  
three months bc he said he liked your sweater.

Yan Genius  
Uhh hello what about Kim Hyojong in 3rd year??  
Did you not stutter your face off and run i  
nto the guys bathroom when he spoke to you?

Green Giant  
That’s different. You know how scary he can be!

Yan Genius  
Wooseok he’s fucking tiny. 

Green Giant  
Either way that guy could kill you  
if you wanted. I’m not afraid to talk  
to the neighbour for your information. 

Yan Genius  
Fine. If you really aren’t,  
invite him to the party.

Wooseok glanced up from his phone, mentally facepalming himself. Was he really going to go through with this? If he didn’t Yan An would never let him hear the end of it and Hyunggu the same, incessant torture was the near future if he denied the command. Confidently, this time, he frantically typed back, eager to justify himself,

Green Giant  
Fine. 

Yan Genius  
Fine.

He could almost hear the elder snicker through the phone. 

Thinking logically, Wooseok was always most confident at his own parties, too buzzed off of the burn of alcohol in the back of his throat and the smoke seeping from his lips. It's not as if one person would change that- his existence barely means anything. Maybe he could actually have fun with this.

 

It took Wooseok three days to reply, creating a cool masquerade for himself, eager to prove to Yan An that this boy didn't have any effect on him- none at all. Once it did come to the day he sent the letter, a bland Wednesday on the bus from college, attempting to hide the contents from Yan An and Changgu who were suddenly eager, however it barely consisted of any courtliness, reading out 

“Party at mine, Friday. Starts at 9- come in something nice - W”

The last part was added purely for effect- he wasn't planning on giving up the cool guy facade unless required. 

Friday swung around quicker than expected, Hyunggu and Yan An promising to show up a few hours prior to get drinks and set up- it wasn't as if it was hard for Hyunggu, nevertheless he took hours to get ready being the self appointed fashionista he most rightly is. Wooseok was different, his style was more relaxed and he only had to put in half the effort that Hyunggu put in yet he could still look half decent. He threw on one of his most favoured Supreme hoodies along with a denim jacket, rolled up at the sleeves, paired with skinny jeans which of course accentuated his long legs. Ruffling his hair out of whatever disarray of locks he began with, he took one full glance in the mirror- Not bad Jung Wooseok. Shortly after he was prepared, the doorbell rang and in came a stampede in the form of an over excited Hyunggu, Yan An and Changgu, attempting not to spill their drinks as the clambered into the doorway- God they’ve already started. The couple dressed casual, with the theme of ‘blue’ today— They always had some sort of gross couple look going on, nevertheless they both consistently looked good- Wooseok envied the two. As for Hyunggu as he practically fell into the doorway, wrapping his arms clumsily around Wooseok’s waist for a greeting and to avoid face planting the floor. The latter of course dressed up, the most notable item being his unbelievably hugging jeans, revealing every single curve to him- when the hell did this guy become muscled? Hyunggu clapped happily in front of his face, erasing his previous thoughts as he was soon distracted by the ring of the doorbell. 

9:30, the stench of liquor and clouds of smoke wrapped around the house, sweaty bodies pressed up against each other in the dark, the thumping bass of the music encapsulating them. Wooseok didn't know half the people stumbling around, vodka bottles clinking together— but that was the epitome of fun as a college student. He lived for the thrill, the adrenaline rush of uncertainty, for what would come next, that's why he threw these wild parties so much– so many possibilities that he couldn't simply be deprived of– in the midst of dancing and slurring, some girl grinding on him who he couldn't even recall the name of, instantly losing sight of the other two as soon as the party began; all he could think of was him. The smallest details of the boy flooding his mind, sculpted face, defined features, the memories of his first sighting breaking his chain of thought whenever it slightly wavered— he wanted to know more, and when Wooseok was determined enough for his target, he would get what he wanted.

 

He pushed through the sticky huddle in his living room, barely squeezing past the intoxicated students, stumbling over a couple but still not catching sight of him- he didn't bail right? He stumbled across the hallway, slightly tipsy as he clutched the bottle in his hand, avoiding the people making out in every corner, spotting Yan An and Changgu on one of his favoured sofa’s, entranced in whatever weird shit they were discussing today, never finding boredom in their relationship- Wooseok kind of envied it, sure, but he was more of a heads on guy, terrible with feelings and even worse with relationship labels- God, Yan An was right. To his surprise but not disappointment he spotted Kim Hyojong, in between dancing and lighting up a blunt; throwing him a wink, chewing his bottom lip, in which Wooseok returned a quick nod before moving through the next room. Wooseok wasn't overly comfortable with everyone ending up high at his parties, Hyojong being the main provider; however he wasn't overly fussed either, he lived in a relatively quiet area with no one likely to bait them out for drug use, therefore he abided, although he'd draw the line when the munchies kicked in and his food supply began decreasing unknowingly.

Giving up on his unusually tiring expenditure, he staggered into the kitchen with bottles scattered around, ignoring them for the sake of delaying tomorrow’s cleaning process, leaning against one of the counters, with his eyelids ajar and his head tilted towards the only light that was currently functioning. 

“Some party, huh”  
Wooseok looked up and locked eyes-  
there you are.  
He looked different up close, Wooseok thought, his slightly tanned skin reflecting off the dull light, shining an overcast of light sweat on his forehead. He couldn't lie, he clearly listened when he told him to come in something nice- clad in a fitted t shirt paired with a dark leather jacket and tight skinny black jeans, revealing curves of his body that Wooseok felt like he shouldn't be seeing–  
“Eyes up, honey”,  
–Shit, he was fucking staring again, abruptly, he was withdrawn from his thoughts and what the fuck was that honey? In the least offensive way, the guy didn't seem like that kind of person however it seemed that there was a lot to this guy that he had yet to find out about him.  
“So you wanted my attention? I’m all here”, 

He referred to the note. slung back against the opposite side of the room, bottle fastened to his grip, fusing eye contact through the batting of his eyelashes. It was Wooseok’s turn to speak up, his tongue getting caught on his words in the process;  
“Oh yeah… about that, none if it was actually me it was my friends fault and they sent the first note and called you cute and yeah”,  
He trailed off, glancing to the floor- was Jung Wooseok actually getting nervous? He didn't know what to expect, whether the guy would be mad or shocked but his eyes crinkled at the corners and he laughed. He actually fucking laughed. Guessing he must've sounded entirely ridiculous, Wooseok suppressed a laugh too, observing the guy carefully as he clutched his stomach, it wasn't a fake laugh in any sense, in fact it was warm and hearty despite the boy’s cold aura- and Wooseok found it oddly endearing. Once the guy calmed himself down he began moving towards Wooseok, heading for the hallway,  
“It’s a good thing i think you're cute too”,  
the leather inspired guy murmured against his ear, barely above a whisper as a smirk formed upon his face, turning his heels to exit, Wooseok thankful that the light being emitted was a low light of such— his cheeks heating up by the second at the unexpected remark.  
“Are you coming? It's Yuto by the way”  
, ‘Yuto’ turned to face Wooseok with a slight part in his lips, a look that could captivate, Wooseok replied with hesitation,  
“Uhh.. yeah– Wooseok” ,  
Was the only half sentence he managed to string together in the moment,  
“I know”  
Yuto replied, throwing a gleaming smile in his direction, one Wooseok already enjoyed the presence of, before tugging the latter by the material of his shirt and leading him back into the scene, Wooseok too stunned in the instant, refusal to comply wasn't an option. They exited the clean air of the kitchen, little time for his thoughts to be fogged with the various substances in the heat of the party rooms, a glint of uncertainty in his eyes, which hopefully wasn't picked up by Yuto. God he needs another drink. 

 

One shot. Two shot. Three sho-  
the presence familiar body behind him momentarily paused his alcohol intake  
“Woah, slow down honey”,  
That goddamn pet name again,  
“I can handle it”,  
he bluntly replied, the drinks already having significant effect on replacing his previous flustered state with his usual beaming confidence. Whatever he did, Yuto seemed to like it as he poured himself a shot and brought it up to Wooseok’s third,  
“Drinks up”.  
Something was telling Wooseok that this night could result in more than expected, the thought now exhilarated him. 

 

 

As the night progressed, burning flavours of alcohol tainting his tongue, Wooseok managed to lose sight of the other under the filtered lights and blasting bass, attempting search around , he found his conclusion simply, or was it the sound of table tennis bouncing around tables into cups that simultaneously distracted- at this point he didn't know.  
Beer pong was his specialty; a fact known by any college student to step into one of his parties, therefore he was more or less summoned once he heard the springing. 

After what seemed like hours of battling against a stuck up and unbelievably brawny third year, Yang Hongseok; something like that, they came to their final cups, determination copious in their eyes,  
“Arc it, it’ll go in”  
He felt the shudder from the deep toned voice against his ear, leaving a tremble where the guy spoke, moving to the side to reveal none other than the disappearing Yuto himself- not posing a distraction to Wooseok in any sense.  
First bounce, second bounce, the crowd huddled around overcoming with tension, which soon electrified into cheers as the nimble ball popped into the cup on the third bounce. Wooseok stood with a smug look on his face, clearly not fazing Yuto as Hongseok faded into the lights,  
“Hm, is it my turn yet?”  
“You really wanna?, it's not as if i've never lost in three consecutive years or anything”  
, Wooseok clearly boasted, eager to elicit a reaction from the other, glowing under the small light, purposed for illuminating the game table.  
“I can handle it”,  
He emulated, creating more of a reaction from Wooseok than himself, intensifying the heat of the competition. A space advanced in the small area for Yuto to inhabit, eager to begin, as if it was the only two in the room, no peering eyes surrounding them and zooming in as a pack of wolves do on their prey; and they began. 

“You regretting your decision yet?”  
Yuto spoke as the other downed his fourth cup, his tolerance to alcohol slowly diminishing, why is it that he had to be outstanding and maybe even better at ‘Wooseok’s thing’.  
“Never”,  
He mumbled before swiping his lip on the back of his hand before accurately popping one of the balls into Yuto’s cup, forcing the other the drink up. The rivalry continuing in a similar manner, unharmful and more or less teasing digs at each other falling from their tongues, the combative tendencies clear in the both of them:  
“You prosper from your vices”, Yuto teased, scoring once again as the crowd rallied at the heated discussion which began to blaze as an inferno of gratification,  
“And your alternative is?” The growing confidence thrived throughout the younger as the atmosphere tensed once again in expectation of the other’s answer,  
“Contrary virtues, humility over pride”— Wooseok scoffed, folding his arms in front of him, jaw slack open as Yuto’s last tennis ball rebounded from the table, at an arc, as he'd previously instructed Wooseok to do — directly into his cup, shattering Wooseok’s infamous three year reign. 

 

Shocked was an understatement. Wooseok was purely gobsmacked, not to mention infuriated. Three. Fucking. Years. Now this guy comes out of nowhere and decides to fuck it all up and show him up at his own house party? This wasn't on. The darker brunette boy thriving within the crowd hyping him up, that goddamn smile plastered all over his face, all golden and shit. How dare he. The attention from the previous match had practically been drained from Wooseok and showered onto Yuto, the guy who's been here for what? A week?  
Enrage coiling up inside him, he stormed over to the latter– aggravation clear in his morose expression– grabbing the boy by his wrist before dragging him throughout the constantly cheering crowd; too high on the various smokes purely substantial in the air. Not bothering with manners he hauled the winner through the corridors and up the stairs, barely dodging couple makeout sessions on said stairs– wait what the fuck? Wooseok fell confuzzled, passing Hyunggu, joined to another guy against the wall, hands on hips and all– he'd soon find about that.  
Without giving the other time to talk and sparing him any injuries, as he dug his nails into the soft flesh of his wrist whilst he heaved him around ruthlessly he shoved him into whatever room he could find free- in his own house. Slamming the door he pinned the smaller frame to the wall, enclosing the space between them until their noses could almost touch, the staccato of their breathing creating the only noise amongst the two.  
Wooseok felt indignance, incandescent let alone irascible however somehow the boy looked different under this light, structured features becoming more prominent, russet pigment on his head that had fallen into a disarray of messy locks and Wooseok didn't want to over assume but the look of desire in his sparkling, enchanting pupils was hard to miss— or was it just the blazing liquor that filled the empty void, either way, he found himself subconsciously leaning towards the latter, only to be poked in the chest, away from Yuto slightly,  
“Remember your virtues Wooseok”, he paused,  
“Chastity over lust”, the low whisper into the taller boy's neck left an electric current illuminating the thick air between them. It was at that moment when the other used the sheer audacity to lift his face and gaze directly at Wooseok with those downright sinful eyes of his, as if he could talk about chastity by this point; Wooseok doubted whether he could hold back for much longer.

 

 

/ / / / /

 

Roaming hands. Attached sweaty bodies. Soft, ample lips. Scratches, hedonism. Unfamiliarity, panting. Lingering touches. Him, Him, Him. 

 

/ / / / 

 

The pounding of his head abruptly jolted him from his sleep. God he felt like pure shit. Barely sitting up in his bed against the headrest was enough pain to suck the life out of him– how much did he fucking drink last night? The thought was too enriched to even visualise, still coming to his senses he slowly leant towards his bedside desk, grabbing the glass of water perched on it. Whilst his clammy hands wrapped around the icy drink, he noticed a note, beside the place of the water, untangling his limbs out of bed, note in hand. The handwriting was easily recognisable, instant regret flooding Wooseok’s senses once he catches sight of himself in the mirror- a fucking mess. Not only did he look like someone had attempted to beat  
him up but became uninterested and just fled to leave his bruised features but he also noticed that he was clad in contrasting attire to what he began the night in, loose joggers hung around his waist, an even more oversized jumper compared to before. So now he looks and feels like shit and someone had stolen his clothes— just great. 

His thoughts emulsified as he eyed the corner of his room, the very Supreme jumper folded neatly on the chair. The note. He almost forgot about the paper crumpled in his hand, too disgusted with the aftermath of himself drinking way too much:

“You passed out just after vomiting all over your hoodie so i washed it but I’m about 98% i didn't do it right. Thanks for an interesting night.  
\- Yuto”

So it was him. Wooseok considered that his primary opinion could be wrong, Yuto proved to be thoughtful and in all fairness , Drunk Wooseok is more difficult and powerful than even sober Ya Nan and Hyunggu could control. Reading the note over and over, he picked up on “interesting night”, had the guy never been to a college party before?

Peeling his body from the jumper Yuto replaced his previous with, body beginning to sweat from the thick material, he pondered around for a shirt, freezing like a deer caught in headlights when he passed his exposing mirror.  
His back and chest marked, scratches lifting above the skin yet hardly stinging to the touch, red and pulsing. Wooseok was in shock himself, examining his marks, an array of purple hickeys blooming around his neck– plentiful and dark. What the hell did he even get up to last night? The thought spindled his mine instantaneously, did he even want to know? The situation emerged it's own crime investigation, who, where, why, and how. All he remembered was losing beer pong, breaking his streak– Him. The note, the jumper, the missing pieces began to stitch together as he ebsconded from his hangover- regret quilting him quicker than he could even process his thoughts, tracing the crimson scratches along his chest, sighing to himself.  
No way could he show his face near Yuto ever again, which would clearly pose an evident problem as they were now neighbours but Wooseok clung onto his stubborn morals, unwilling to be defeated; the guy had already beaten him at something so far. 

Emulsifying his thoughts, he pulled on the clean jumper and fumbled around the room for his phone; returning to dozens of notifications, most thanking him from last night- He didn’t even notice that half of these people attended. A notif from his favoured group chat finally appeared, sparking his interest as he hesitantly leant against the wall, 

[ Yan Genius and the peasants ]  
Kangangel ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ sent a photo

His jaded eyes widened as he expanded the image, showing a weary Hyunggu top-naked in a bed that was most definitely not his, Wooseok had been over hundreds of times, whether it was for 2am video game fixes or impromptu study sessions; he knew Hyunggu had duck-egg blue sheets with white stripes in a brightly lit room. This was not his room, exposed body wrapped in white sheets in a dimly irradiated room; expressing a completely different feel to his usual room, a silvery substance laced around the room. The chat instantaneously exploded as suddenly Yan An had awoken to the suspicious photo also, 

Yan Genius  
What. The. Fuck.

Green Giant  
WHaTTttTtTTt,?,??!?!?!!?!!

Yan Genius  
Kang Hyunggu where the bloody hell did you disappear to?

Green Giant  
Damn Hyunggu got LAID ;00000

Yan Genius  
MY INNOCENT CHILD

Green Giant  
Yan wtf didn’t you show him picture of you and Changgu-

Yan Genius  
ENOUGH OF THAT,,,,,, Hyunggu where tf you at????

Green Giant  
Cmon you can’t leave us hanging like that,

Kangangel ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
Why hello, my friends

Green Giant  
And he returns!

Yan Genius  
THANK GOD I THOUGHT YOU DIED

Green Giant  
Dude chill the fuck out,,,,, 

Green Giant  
so dirty stopout, who’s the guy you were  
making out with before you disappeared  
into the night with??????

Kangangel ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
Didn’t think you’d even notice, someone was  
too busy sucking Mr Neighbour's face off…

Yan Genius  
WHAT

Green Giant  
Long story, tbh i can’t even remember  
half of it myself…. But Kang Hyunggu,  
lack of emoticons??? You must’ve reallyyy been fucked 

Yan Genius  
WOOSEOK

Green Giant  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kangangel☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆ sent a photo

Yan Genius  
Oh. My. God. 

Kangangel ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
changed his name to; Kangdevil ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Opening the image, revealed the body of another wrapped at the end of the bed amongst sheets, blunt pressed between his lips amongst a somnolent smile, smoke lingering around his features. The most noticeable attribute was the over-bleached blonde hair, belonging to none other than Kim Hyojong, Wooseok’s previous third year crush. 

Green Giant  
OH MY GOD,,,,,plOt twist,????

Yan Genius  
Woo aren't you jealous?????

Kangdevil ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
He couldn't possibly be, too busy with Mr Yuto hmmmた ( *｀ω´)

Yan Genius  
That's it, we're coming over and you better fucking explain what's going on.

Kangdevil ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
Will be there in 30. p.s best hookup ever… ε-(´∀｀; )

Yan Genius  
pFff HyUNGGu !1!1!2!!1

 

The boys didn’t lie, thirty minutes later the house again was inhabited by beings other than Wooseok, claiming they’d help clean up as the youngest was still half drunk; resulted in Yan An and Hyunggu inclining off of his sofa’s as Wooseok tidied up around them, alcohol still slightly evident in the two as they moped. Hyunggu ran over brief details of his night, how Hyojong had complimented his outfit, one thing led to another and Hyunggu ended up falling into a taxi to his apartment; liquor apparent in the two. Although he shouldn’t, Wooseok felt a tinge of envy whilst scraping up beer bottles which were strayed across the room. He ordered pizza for the three, feeling as though he deserved it after the gruelling hours of post party cleaning and there was no way that any of them had the energy and willpower to cook.  
“So tell me, stuff finally happened with Yuto then?” Yan An questioned before hungrily shoving pizza into his mouth, Hyunggu slurping his non-alcoholic drink- they’d probably have to stay off it for a bit, after last night.  
“I can't actually remember that well i was pretty fucking pissed”, he paused, attempting to regain his thoughts,  
“We spoke, he beat me at beer pong, i got mad and took him upstairs and things got a little heated I guess”,  
“So you fucked or?” Hyunggu chimed in, settling the obvious confusion amongst the three,  
“Shit… I don't even know, i just know i puked all over my hoodie because he washed it then left”,  
“Yeah let's be realistic, no one's gonna want to fuck you if you've just vomited everywhere..”, he trailed off, the others quietly nodding in agreement,  
“Well are you gonna speak to him about it?”, Hyunggu contradicted with Wooseok’s inner thoughts, unknowingly,  
“Are you joking?”, he gulped his drink, pulling the word- stretching it like a rubber band before relesing it with a smack, his words pacing at lightning speed, “I can’t show my face in front of that man ever again, i don’t even know what we bloody did”,  
“You’re completely overreacting, he probably doesn’t remember either”, the regard earned Hyunggu a pillow thrown across the room, Wooseok pouty and defensive in the corner.

 

 

He managed to avoid Yuto for most of the following week, continuing his usual routine; college, eat, sleep and repeat. (Plus, having Yan An and Hyunggu over most days). Unusual for November, the Saturday sky featured a pallette of hues, radiating in their own glory- so he decided to cycle.  
To say it proved a difficulty would be the least of it, he’d clearly grown in the five years that he neglected the bicycle, limbs entangled, removing the basket from the front because he’s a “cool macho man” now, he could only convince himself. Getting use to the ways of the bike he cycled around the village- no particular destination in mind- setting off early to avoid having to avert his eyes from the boy. The stifling breezle encapsulated him, orange leaves, ablaze in their own pigment, gliding throughout the air, it was peaceful.  
The sense of peace he felt was soon disrupted as he cycled, passing the boy’s house only to reveal said boy leaning at the top of a ladder- grabbing a ripe apple from the above tree. Wooseok’s eyes were unconsciously caught, examining Yuto as a sheer layer of sweat painted his forehead, hair sticking to it. The attire was the most dangerous part, loose thin joggers paired with a black muscle tee, sinfully tenacious to the boy’s body, clinging to every single muscle; an outline of abs visible- and then he turned around. Too busy caught in his own fantasy, little did Wooseok realise that he was cycling directly towards him, unable to focus never mind slow himself as he paced at full speed into the ladder- knocking it down as the boy ungracefully fell with it, simultaneously, straight on top of Wooseok’s limp body, unfurled under the tree; bicycle toppled to one side from the pure force emitted during the collision.  
Yuto grunted, lifting himself carefully off of him, Wooseok lay flustered as he extended his hand to help him up,  
“Uhh..I’d better...I’m.-uh,..sorr-”  
A state of panic washed over him, seeing Yuto after the night, mixed feelings swirling around in his gut, nauseating him. As an adult would do, he grabbed his bike, cycling away from the boy with hastening momentum, mirroring the thumping in his chest.

“You can’t avoid me forever Jung Wooseok!”  
Yuto shouted, grinning to himself at the flush that painted Wooseok’s cheeks when he looked back, it was kind of cute. Slapping himself on the cheek, he attempted to cover his own blushing face- what are these feelings?

 

[ Yan Genius and the Peasants]

Green Giant  
My house. Now.

Kangdevil ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
Sure thing ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Yan Genius  
God what’s happened now.

 

Outstretching on his bed, the two looked between each other and Wooseok, eyes full of concern as the tallest paced around the room, twiddling with his fingers in the process,  
“Okay so what the fuck happened?”, Yan An questioned, as the younger was clearly in a state of confusion,  
“Ok so basically”, he began, drawing out the words with his tongue, “So i’m just cycling along, the Yuto’s is there out of nowhere-” “What, you mean by his house”, He smacked Hyunggu for the sarcastic remark, “As i was saying, so he’s there and he kinda looks really good-” “So you cycled straight into him, right?” Yan An joined, chuckling to himself, “Oh my god who’s story is this?”, he looked at the pair; effectively shutting them up before he continued, “That happened and then he gets up and puts out his hand and i just go and-”, “Grab your bike and cycle away?” They splurred in unison, stirring Wooseok’s temper, “See Wooseok, we know you damn well and i’ve been telling you that you’re shit with crushes for years”, Yan An added, quite rightfully in his retrospect, “Well i didn’t know that until now… and i do not have a crush on Yuto and his stupid face”, “Oh my god you so do”, chimed Hyunggu as he pouted yet evidently not convincing the two. “What the hell am i supposed to do now? I’m pretty much in as deep as i could throw myself”, he sat on the edge of the bed, face in hands, searching for genuine advice rather than lame jokes that they shared, the boys could see it. That was the thing with their friendship, as much as they are mainly shits and giggles- they all needed support at some points and the other two consistently acted as the light through the tunnel, guiding them through their worries; this was one of those times and they all picked up on it, they were a team. A solemn atmosphere fell upon them as Hyunggu attempted to extinguish the situation,  
“Okay, I know you're not gonna want to hear this but Woo, honestly, you should probably talk to him” , Yan An silently nodded, waiting for the other to continue,  
“You're not going to confirm it i know but whether you like this guy or not, surely he deserves an apology— i mean he was just chilling until a cute boy comes stumbling into his tree”, “How disrespectful of you Woo” The tone of the three became hysteric, falling into fits of laughter at Wooseok’s pure stupidity, something they could all agree on,  
“I know! Bake him a cake, everyone loves cake”, Yan An sat with a smug grin plastered upon his face, proud of his suggestion.  
“I can't bake for shi, though, we already established this fact when i almost burnt the house down making cookies for Changgu”, they agreed; baking was not his forté,  
“True, how about we bake it for you and you take a nap or something you look like shit”, “Yeah”  
“Thanks guys, you always flatter me” He sat back against the headframe, yawning in his place,  
“ I could've broken some bones today, I mean the guy isn't that light yet all you do is insult me”,  
“Of course, it's our duty, idiot”, Hyunggu proclaimed as he dragged Yan An out of the room, shutting the door behind him to leave a grinning Wooseok to soon be absorbed by sleep. These kids, he thought to himself.

 

He awoke to the comforting scent of vanilla, whisking him away from his room, following the smell like a sniffer dog would, ecstatic when he reached the scene of the smell, reaching out to sneak a piece of the well-decorated sponge cake yet only to be slapped away by Yan An, sassily strutting around in his princess apron, courtesy of Hyunggu,  
“Nope no touching, it's going to Yuto remember” He reiterated, wiping his hands on the apron,  
“Why don't you go over there now”, he suggested, leaning against the counter next to Hyunggu ,  
“You guys are coming too, right?”  
He questioned, sighs and groans emitted from the two as it defeated the core objective however it was unlikely they’d declined , noticing the visual attraction that followed from Yuto, the eye candy level emerging as soon as he arrived the previous week. 

 

Hesitantly, Wooseok walked with the cake in his large hands, followed by the other two who were forcefully dragged along, grabbing the door knocker and hitting it against the firm oak twice, only to turn and see the two running into Wooseok’s house, sly grins placed on both their cheeks, leaving him with no choice to escape, too little time to run, not with that goddamn cake.

 

After a short while the door swung upon– here goes.  
“Hi i just wanted to apologise for...uhh..um”,  
his tongue became caught; entranced by the sight presented in front of him, the boy barely clothed with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, revealing his top half– messy damp locks of chestnut fibres upon his head— what the actual hell,  
“Ah, shit. Sorry I wasn't expecting visitors”, Yuto blurted out, a visible burn reaching his cheeks as he noticed his minimal attire, looking up to see the baked good in Wooseok’s hands,  
“Uh, you brought cake?”,  
“Yeah i’m really sorry about earlier with the whole.. uh… ladder thing and all, and then all the cycling away and yeah”, God he was rambling, stop rambling.  
“Ah it's no big deal, thank you for the cake though, i’ll take it to the kitchen”, he expressed, taking said cake off of Wooseok’s hands, turning his heels before he twisted back around, facing Wooseok,  
“Do you wanna come in?”, he questioned, placing the plate on the side,  
“Oh no it's okay I have a lot of work to catch up on” He lied. “But, uh thank you anyway”, “Okay” Yuto pressed his lips together, slowly pushing the door closed, before Wooseok caught it and opened it again, leaning against the frameboard,  
“Who even are you?”  
He subconsciously blurted, impulsively of course yet instantly regretting it until a smile broke out onto the other's face, radiating a form of warmth— he could get used to that smile. Yuto stepped aside as the other sheepishly entered the house, removing his shoes at the entrance as that was his personal etiquette requirements.  
“I’ll be back in a sec, you can wait in the lounge if you want”,  
He mentioned as he faded into a different room, leaving Wooseok alone. He trailed through the hall, gazing around at the artwork scattered here and there; canvases hanging against the white walls, diminishing as he entered what was assumed to be the lounge, placing himself on the end of a sofa whilst he waited, opening the groupchat on his phone:  
[ Yan Genius and the Peasants ]

Kangdevil ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
You’ll thank us later (^_^*)

Yan Genius  
Keep us updated,,,,

Green Giant  
I’m in his living room— HE  
WAS HALF NAKED WHEN I  
SHOWED UP

Kangdevil ψ(｀∇´)ψ  
Saucy ^_−☆

Closing kakaotalk, he felt the presence of the other enter the room, placing himself on the end of another sofa, now clad in a baggy hoodie and similar joggers– this look seemed to prove a running theme for college guys.  
“So, you wanna know who I am, Adachi Yuto, 19, from Nagano Japan.”, he finished, grabbing a slice of cake and offering one to Wooseok who politely declined,  
“Hmm, this is really good– you made it?”, he questioned, Wooseok battled the odds of honesty or pride,  
“To be completely honest, my friends Yan An and Hyunggu made it because I couldn't bake to save my life” Yuto erupted into a giggle, cake flying from his mouth, the shock on his face elicited fits of laughter from both of them, after calming down, Yuto spoke up,  
“That's sweet – good friends you got there” You're right about that. His features dawned into a confused gaze, chirping up at one of the names,”Hyunggu, Kang Hyunggu right? I saw him at the party, he was pretty cute”,  
he finished, patiently waiting for a reaction  
“Hm?”  
Wooseok answered, irritation obvious in his tone even when he tried to hide it,  
“What's that are you getting jealous?, don't worry, you're cute too”  
He shyly mumbled, completely contrasting to his attitude at the party, the flush on Wooseok’s face increasing as the other grinned widely, passing a mug to Wooseok, steam piping from the top,  
“Drink this, my grandma used to give me it in Japan whenever i had sore muscles from baseball and she stacked my suitcase with it when I left for Korea. I hope you didn't break any major bones earlier also”, he trailed off,  
“No no no, it was completely my fault… So Japan, how come you ended up over here?” He felt as if he’d crossed a restricted boundary, ready to apologise before the other began speaking; the tone of his voice becoming more sincere than he thought,  
“I aspired to become a professional baseball player, my father coaching me ever since i was a boy, combined with sessions at school”, he paused, concentrating deeply, collecting the detailed memories from his Japan life,  
“Eventually my dad became a raging alcoholic and left my mother, me and my grandma without warning, little money to spend between us. When i graduated highschool and began college my grandma and mother presented me with an offer on a house in Korea, desperate for me to live a lifetime of happiness rather than the suffering they felt” he gulped down the lump forming in his throat, “Although the timing was off and I couldn't start college at the beginning of the semester, here I am”. Wooseok didn't know how to react, an abundant piece of the boy's life had been revealed to him and it tied some form of weight down on him, undying sympathy bubbled up inside him, eager to comfort the other —  
“Ah sorry if that was a bit much, I never really socialized with that many people in Nagano, so i tend to ramble if I feel comfortable”, he felt comfortable with Wooseok, although it had happened in an extremely small amount of time, he liked the feeling of dependency that was being created between them, as they spoke—  
“Plus, it's especially difficult not to ramble when there's an extremely cute boy sitting on your sofa…” The hushed comment surprised Wooseok,  
urging his drink to get tangled in his throat and spill directly over his attire, Yuto laughing plus rushing over to attend, grabbing his by the wrist to discard his jumper and replace it with another, fresh and with zero spillages,  
“Well this isn't the first time this has happened”, he commented, lifting the jumper onto the large body- of course Wooseok could do it himself but he kind of enjoyed the extra attention. The jumper was plain; even large for Wooseok who had a particularly large build but it was different and it smelt like Yuto— Wooseok was unaware whether he should be concerned of how much it comforted him.  
Timidly trailing behind the boy as they entered the lounge once again, he contemplated asking questions ( he was never really good at it anyway ),  
“So, the night of the party… did we… you know… uh…” He found difficultly in implicitly asking the other whether they'd fucked, yet eventually he managed to catch on,  
“Oh god no, you puked everywhere so I felt bad and took you to bed”, he paused, rephrasing himself,  
“By yourself of course, i left after that, but yeah with the state we were in i’m sure we weren't that far from it”, Wooseok could hardly disagree, the scratches on his back provided sufficient evidence for the case,  
“True, i was a mess”, “You were”, they both chuckled, still sitting on different sofas as they fell into an already comfortable silence,  
“So… do you wanna watch a film or something?”, he questioned, uncertainty of how Wooseok would answer, the question enlaced with a thicker meaning than what it sounded, yet they both knew this,  
“Yeah, i’d like that”, Yuto’s face softened into a gentle, genuine smile, mirrored on Wooseok’s face as he read out the film selections, Wooseok not paying much attention therefore settling for some shitty comedy he’d never heard of.  
Yuto mentioned something about food and warmth and disappeared momentarily, giving Wooseok a small moment to calm his heartbeat– what was happening?

 

Suddenly the other trailed back in, blankets and snacks in hand, placing the food on the coffee table in front as he placed the film into the dvd player. After turning off the lights to visualise the screen easier, he turned to Wooseok, hesitantly placing his body onto the other, wrapping the blanket around both of them, looking up to meet his gaze,  
“I get cold easy, this is for health and safety reasons”, he mumbled seriously as Wooseok nodded a smile knitted on both of their faces at the explicit lie, Wooseok weaving his arms around the boy's more delicate figure– because of the cold, clearly. 

 

As the film progressed that neither of them were really paying attention to, basking in the presence of each other, Yuto slipped his hand into Wooseok’s significantly larger hand, instantaneously feeling a warmth that wasn't present before as he laced their fingers together.  
“Is this okay?”  
He gazed up at Wooseok, innocence radiating off of the glowing eyes, face barely visible in the dark yet he convinced himself that he wasn't dreaming and this was very much real, the boy underneath him was not a star, nor a fathom of prosperity, but the entire universe in itself,  
“Yeah, I think so”,  
and so they lay, fading into the night as their feelings did the opposite, warmth spreading upon the two– as much as he'd already discovered, he was eager to unveil more of the boy, the sheer thought exhilarating him. 

 

He didn't know what scared him more, how Yuto’s body effortlessly melted into Wooseok’s chest, perfectly, like the missing puzzle piece, or the fuzzy feeling that suffused throughout him when he did. Either way, he couldn't deny that his suppressed feelings now developed, unconsciously becoming the protective light that Yuto wouldn't admit he needed— in bloom.


End file.
